Star Trek
STAR TREK ist der übergreifende Titel für sechs Science-Fiction-Fernsehserien (darunter eine Zeichentrickserie) mit insgesamt 726 Episoden sowie elf Kinofilme, zahlreiche Romane, Computerspiele und andere Werke, deren Inhalte auf der 1966 von Gene Roddenberry geschaffenen Fernsehserie STAR TREK (in Deutschland Raumschiff Enterprise) basieren. STAR TREK ist einer der populärsten Namen in der Geschichte der Science-Fiction-Unterhaltung und eines der bekanntesten Franchises in der Geschichte des Fernsehens. Das Phänomen „Star Trek“ wird länderübergreifend immer wieder in kulturellen, technischen oder gesellschaftlichen Zusammenhängen zitiert. Die Star-Trek-Serien *''Star Trek'' (ST) *''Star Trek - Animated'' *''Star Trek - The Next Generation'' (TNG) *''Star Trek - Deep Space Nine'' (DS9) *''Star Trek - Voyager'' (VOY) *''Star Trek - Enterprise'' (ENT) Holmes-Bezug The Next Generation Die geheimnisvolle Kraft (Lonely Among Us) US-Erstausstrahlung 02.11.1987, Deutsche Erstausstrahlung: 19.08.1990 (ZDF) :Die Enterprise transportiert eine Gruppe verfeindeter Botschafter, als es zu einer Reihe seltsamer Vorfälle kommt. Nachdem Captain Picard bei einer Einsatzbesprechung den Namen Sherlock Holmes fallen lässt liest das Androide Data innerhalb weniger Minuten seine sämtlichen Geschichten und beginnt mit einer Pfeife im Mund die Ermittlungen. Der große Abschied (The Big Godbye) US-Erstausstrahlung 11.01.1988, Deutsche Erstausstrahlung: 23.11.1990 (ZDF) : Picard ist großer Fan des fiktiven Privatdetektivs Dixon Hill. Um Data ihn zu beschreiben wird er als Sherlock Holmes der 30er-Jahre bezeichnet. : Anmerkung: Beide Episoden sind vor ihrer TV-Ausstrahlung in Deutschland schon mit anderer Synchro auf Video erschienen. Sherlock Data Holmes (Elementary, Dear Data) US-Erstausstrahlung 05.12.1988, Deutsche Erstausstrahlung: 27.04.1991 (ZDF) : Geordi La Forge will mit seinem Freund Data eine Holmes-Geschichte auf dem Holodeck nachspielen. Jedoch kennt dieser jedes Werk von Doyle auswendig, und kann den Fall innerhalb von Sekunden lösen. Darum befielt La Forge dem Computer einen neuen Fall zu erschaffen, mit einem Gegner der die Fähigkeiten hat Data zu schlagen. Um den überragenden Fähigkeiten des Androiden gerecht zu fertigen verleiht der Computer der Figur des Professor Moriarty ein eigenes Bewusstsein, worauf dieser Dr. Pulaski entführt und die Kontrolle über das Schiff an sich reist. Erst nachdem Picard ihn davon überzeugen kann das er nicht außerhalb des Holodecks existieren kann gibt er sie wieder frei. :Anmerkung: Beim Schreiben der Episode war man davon ausgegangen, dass die Figur des Sherlock Holmes Public Domain wäre. Dies war jedoch nicht so, und die Rechteinhaber verboten jede weitere Benutzung des Namens.. Darum musste eine geplante Szene in Der Überläufer (The Defector) US-Erstausstrahlung 01.01.1990, Deutsche Erstausstrahlung: 11.09. 1992 (ZDF) : ... in eine Szene aus William Shakespeares Henry V geändert wurde. Erst Jahre später konnte der Streit bereinigt werden. Das Schiff in der Flasche (Ship in a Bottle) US-Erstausstrahlung 25.01.1993, Deutsche Erstausstrahlung: 02.06.1994 (Sat.1) : La Forge und Data spielen einen weitere Fall auf dem Holodeck, als es zu einer kleineren Fehlfunktion kommt. Lt. Barclay soll dies reparieren, reaktiviert dabei aber versehentlich das Moriarty-Programm. Der Professor verlangt sofort Captain Picard zu sehen um über einen Ausweg in die Ralität zu reden. :Zur Überraschung der Anwesenden gelingt es Moriarty kurz darauf tatsächlich das Holodeck zu verlassen. Wie Data jedoch feststellt war dies jedoch eine Täuschung, indem Moriarty das Programm veränderte um die anderen glauben zu machen sie befänden sich auf dem Schiff. : Inzwischen hat Moriarty abermals die Kontrolle über die Enterprise übernommen, und nimmt mit Cmdr. Riker Kontakt auf um mittels des Transporters auf das echte Schiff zu gelangen. Sein Plan scheint auch zu funktionieren, doch Picard hat ihn überlistet und einfach in ein weiteres Programm des Holodeck überspielt. Außerdem besitzt Captain Picard in seinem Bereitschaftsraum eine illustrierte Shakespeare-Ausgabe. Während einigen Folgen der 2. und 3. Staffel ist in dieser ein Foto von Jeremy Brett und Ronald Pickup während einer Inszenierung von Wie es euch gefällt zu sehen. Artikel bei Ex Astris Scientia Voyager Das andere Ego (Alter Ego) US-Erstausstrahlung 15.01.1997 (UPN), Deutsche Erstausstrahlung: 24.07.1998 (Sat.1) : Chakotay erwähnt während einer Lagebesprechung die Vorfälle auf der Enterprise als Beispiel eines intelligenten Computerprogramms. Kim merkt an, dass darüber inzwischen an der Sternenflotten-Akademie unterrichtet wird. Beide nennen keine Namen Kinofilme Star Trek VI - Das unentdeckte Land (Star Trek VI - The Undiscovered Country) US-Kinostart: 06.02.1991, deutscher Kinostart: 05.03.1992 :Der Halb-Vulkanier Mr. Spock zitiert einen seiner Vorfahren mit folgenden Worten: "Mann muss erstmal das Unmögliche abgrenzen. In dem was dann noch da ist, und sei es noch so unwahrscheinlich, muss die Wahrheit stecken." Star Trek (Star Trek) US-Kinostart: 08.05.2009, deutscher Kinostart: 07.05.2009 :Der junge Spock sagt das gleiche Zitat, nennt diesmal aber keine Quelle. Außerhalb des Kanons Im Bann des Wolfs (Embrace the Wolf) Originalveröffentlichung: Juni 2000 (Wildstorm), deutsche Veröffentlichung: November 2000 (Dino Comics) :In diesem Comic bekommt es die Crew um Picard mit dem Energiewesen Redjac zutun, das bereits in einer Episode der Original-Serie aus den 60ern auftrat. Das Wesen ernährt sich von Angst, und war unter anderem auf der Erde unter dem Namen Jack the Ripper bekannt. :Nachdem es in die Computersysteme der Enterprise eingedrungen ist beamt es mehrere Crewmitglieder aufs Holodeck, wo es mittels des Sherlock Holmes-Programmes das viktorianische London nachgebildet hat. Data trägt während seines Aufenthalt auf dem Holodeck einen Deerstalker. :Anmerkung: In Deutschland ist das Heft in einer Kiosk- und einer gebundenen Prestige-Ausgabe erschienen. Andere Zusammenhänge *Nicholas Meyer, der Autor dreier Sherlock Holmes-Romane, war als Regisseur und Drehbuchautor für STAR TREK tätig. DVD * Alle Star Trek-Serien sind als Staffel- oder Halbstaffelboxen erschienen. Die Kinofilme gibt es als 1- oder 2-DVD-Version und auf Blu-Ray. Quellen Externe Links *STAR TREK in der Wikipedia *Memory Alpha, das Star Trek-Wiki *StarTrek.com Kategorie: TV-Serien Kategorie: Filme Kategorie: Science-Fiction und Fantasy